User talk:Mysterysolver534
Welcome to my talk page! Hello, it's MS aka Sprinkles =P. Welcome to my talk page. I'm either not here or just am not paying attention to comments to me on my fave page. So leave a message on here after I finish(and after the beep). *Beep!* Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Eli Goldsworthy/@comment-Jsashaj189-20110215231055/@comment-Mysterysolver534-20110215234501 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loveya (Talk) 23:45, 2011 February 15 RE: Hi Hey. (: What's up? Loveya Pictures last longer. 01:25, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Nope. He'll crash in the new episode, Drop the World (2), that is premiering this Friday. By the way, you don't need a new heading after every message you leave. Just leave your new message under the heading you already created. Thanks! Loveya Pictures last longer. 02:07, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Haha, you only posted it once. No worries. Loveya Pictures last longer. 01:25, April 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hey, how bout.. There was nothing wrong with my comment. You're just taking the Morty thing too far. Like, wrgaf? ⒸⒺⓁⒾⒷ✿ 16:26, May 7, 2011 (UTC) It's okay! (: I like your Icon, btw. ⒸⒺⓁⒾⒷ✿ 15:21, May 8, 2011 (UTC) RE:Troll I'll look around to see what Truefriend101 has been posting. I deleted your blog post for you. And thanks for the compliment on my icon! (:Loveya Pictures last longer. 16:54, May 7, 2011 (UTC) No problem. Loveya Pictures last longer. 05:50, May 8, 2011 (UTC) LOL Sprinkles. I have a few questions 4 ya. OK so i got ya message. So im replying back. NOW QUESTION #1: So u tell me to not talk 2 u at all,BUTTTTT yet u send me a message AND TELL ME TO REPLY BACK ASAP. THAT DOES NOT SOUND LIKE U WANT ME 2 LEAVE U ALONE!!!!!! Second question #2: HOW THE HELL DID I FRAME U PLZ EXPLAIN THAT 2 ME. Third question #3: HOW DID I INSULT U!!!!!! Lasty you admitted in your comment that u r CRAZY so y did u say "now every thinks im crazy" when u said yourself that u r. Also u were rude and unesscarly mean 2 ME!!!!!!!!! Why did u even reply 2 my question? U could've JUST IGNORED MY COMMENT, IF U DIDNT WANT 2 ANSWER THEN LEAVE IT BLANK. sAYING 'None of fucking bussiness' was rude and mean. U started this whole thing, and thats my response. Truefriend101 Dear Mysteryslover534, I suppose we could end this "war lol" we have going on BUTT not until U ANSWER ALL MY QUESTIONS. U only answered 1!!. -PS i forgive u and except your apology (I know I spelled it wrong) -PSS Im sorry if I offeneded u in any way. :) Truefriend101 :) Im sorry if I spelled your name wrong........ 4give me ;) Truefriend101 your excact words...... " get it right please.4 oh yeah I'M crazy" proof enough 4 ya. LOL I want peace to. This "war" is officaily over. ;) ( i know I spelled it wrong.) Truefriend101 (-PS call me Bethany) Im happy it's over to. Peace we sha'll make. <33 RE: Um, eew! I'm very sorry about that. Lily trolled a lot of the same post around the wiki, but I'll do my best to remove the spam. Loveya Pictures last longer. 11:58, May 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: BTR/Truefriend/Blog Yes he is! He's just way too sexy for my eyes. xD ⒸⒺⓁⒾⒷ✿ 22:52, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a billion MS!!!!!!!!!!!! Lol Thank u so much Sprinkle.It means a lot that I have you for support. Also im kinda worried it's not just gonna blow over. And your right MCL123 has no right to do this to me. I would never do this to her or any wiki member for that matter!!!!!! I barely did anything to her to be 100% honest. I think what ever personal issues she's having is being taken out on me. All I did was say that people don't like when there icon is being made fun of and she comes up with this whole "ihateTruefriend10.wiki.com" Thing. On it says that imma bitch,whore, and that I have no sense o hummor and an ugly fish icon. As i she really knows me. I said sorry to her plenty of times but I don't know her deal. So I'll just hang back for a while. But what would you do if the roles were switched?Truefriend101 22:32, May 21, 2011 (UTC)Truefriend101 Thanks 4 the suggestion<333 I appercate your idea(s) very much.Thanks so much.<33.I said sorry to her 100 times and she still h8s me. I also asked why she h8s me as well but she won't tell me the speacific reasons tho. Also I don't think shes as forgiving as u. Plus it would be pretty hard to make a mens with her when she's banned (I think) Holiday banned her. Idk ho long tho. Right this is tecnically cyer bulling. Shes gone to far. Can u say Alli B much. Maybe I will make that blog. Any suggestions on what 2 name it....;)--Truefriend101 22:47, May 21, 2011 (UTC)Truefriend101 Woww Sprinkles!!! :D That's an awsome name i love it:))))) <3333 I would have never thought of something so cool and catchey!!! Plus it's part of and Eli quote who I love so danm much<3333333333. Thanks for making me feel better. :') This really helped a lot. Also u really saw other things like this b4 on other wikis??? Also have u senn MCL123 wiki page. It's called ihateTruefriend.wiki.com. She already has like about 20 comments. But the ppl r deffending me. Im glad her assumptions are false and ppl actually like me and don't hate me. Thanks 4 the idea. PSS did u know your nickname " Sprinkles" is the SAME name as my baby kitten. She is sooo super adorable. So everytime I talk 2 u i think of her. No Offensens.<33333333Truefriend101 23:09, May 21, 2011 (UTC)Truefriend101 RE: Epi.Question-Liberty She gave birth in Season 5, Episode 15, Title - Together Forever. (: ⒸⒺⓁⒾⒷ✿ 22:27, May 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm sure there is, I just have to find it. Give me 5 minutes? (: ⒸⒺⓁⒾⒷ✿ 22:37, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I took so long, but I just found it. :P And your welcome. :] http://www.megavideo.com/?v=M9A4SBMQ ⒸⒺⓁⒾⒷ✿ 22:50, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Ah, seems CeliB answered you first. :3 Loveya Pictures last longer. 03:10, May 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Um... Hmm, I see what you mean. I'll delete her comments and ban her for a week. Loveya Pictures last longer. 23:36, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll start deleting them now. (: Welcome! Well, I became an admin last November when the wiki was in need one. People voted for me in a blog to be an admin, and I showed it a bureaucrat, who promoted me. And thanks! I like yours as well. Loveya Pictures last longer. 00:30, June 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Teen Wolf Hey Sprinkles! So yeah I do watch Teen Wolf and it's an awsome show! So it's pretty self explanatory due to the tittle "Teen Wolf"! It's about a teen wolf named Scott MCcall who is struggling with his abilities. He was bitten and now he is part wolf part humman. He changes when angered! With the help of his best friend Stiles Stilinski and his other friend (well not really friend but they aren't eniemes either soo...:/ yeah) Darek Hale to help him control his werewolf side! It's a REALLY good show! Season 1 is almosy finished! The last episode os season 1 is today at 10:00 o'clock then season 2 will come! I recomand you watch it because it's really good and entertaining in my opinion. A few other of the main charactors names are: Allison,Lydia,And Jackson! My personal favorite charactors are Stiles and Darek! The show is on MTV! They show repeats almost all the time so you can still catch up! There's also a Teen Wolf wiki (Which I happen to have) you can check it out if you want. Ask whatever questions you have :)Truefriend101 19:14, August 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: Troll Have you notified a chat moderator about his behavior?? Loveya Pictures last longer. 02:19, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Yup! We have chat moderators. They can be identified by the gold star that is by their name in chat, and their usernames are a purple color. You can see all chat moderators here. :3 Loveya Pictures last longer. 06:13, August 15, 2012 (UTC) RE: Oops I'm sorry you had to have these comments made towards you! But I'm afraid since I wasn't in chat, and there is no proof, I cannot take action. If I see these comments made again, I will be glad to take action. -- Tayler (talk) 00:37, August 14, 2012 (UTC) No problem. :) Just doing my job! -- Tayler (talk) 04:56, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Go 2 hell Bitch~ Vanessa Brandon (talk) 17:51, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Thank you ~ Vanessa Brandon (talk) 05:41, August 20, 2012 (UTC) RE: Zoe's Page Due to excessive vandalism in the past, all new/unregistered users aren't allowed to edit main character's pages, but as your account ages, you will be allowed to edit. I did reverse the edit to the former, informative edit. Loveya Pictures last longer. 18:12, December 24, 2013 (UTC)